The Eight Realms
On January 27th, 1943, the Magi of the Tolemac banded together in the greatest act of altruism known to man. They created Asgard and it's other realms, feeding Thor's delusion that he was indeed the Thunderer. Asgard Through The Looking Glass While many are familiar with the Asgard of myth, the Asgard manufactured by the Tolemac is not a perfect replica. In fact, given that each of the creatures created to inhabit Asgard have sentience, driven by their own needs, it is as chaotic and unpredictable as the World of Darkness. To amplify this, the introduction of the Undersociety to the Dwarfs have introduced unknown elements to the pocket universe. The events that proceed forth have no distinct outcome. Whatever happens, happens. Given the dark and horrific nature of the World of Darkness, the chances of the realms of Yggdrasil faring anything remotely close to how they are portrayed as being is slim. Indeed, it is more likely that any pocket dimension/universe created would suffer the same ill effects that plague the World. Politics, suffering, petty conflict, civil strife, all would exist in Asgard. The Realms The realms of Asgard are akin to that of the late Viking Age. Inhabited by fierce warriors and raiders, they are a violent place. While to outsiders it may seem chaotic and unruly, the realms of Asgard are actually quite simple in nature. Might makes right. Only the strong lead, as it is their right to do so. There are eight realms in total: * Asgard - Home of the mighty Aesir who live in a massive city-castle that house all those who live in Asgard. There is only one way in and out of Asgard, and that is through the Bifrost; a rainbow colored bridge that connects Asgard to Vanaheim. The ruler of Asgard is Odin, along with his wife Frigg. They live within the Great Hall, a gigantic meadhall of epic proportions that rests in Valhalla. It is here that Odin and his sons rule over Asgard and the eight realms. * Alfheim - Home of the beautifully elegant Light Elves, it is a realm of dense forest and mist. * Vanaheim - Vanaheim is the home of the old Vanir who master sorcery and magic. It is a realm of bright green moss and incredibly thick woodlands. * Jotunheim - Home of the Jotun, or giants as they are commonly called. It is a realm of rocky formations and wild forest. * Niflheim - Niflheim is a realm of frozen tundra, ice, and dense mist. It is home to the Frost Giants, beings of grey skin, immense strength, and incredible height. It is also here that the great dragon Nidhug lives. * Helheim - Helheim is the realm beneath Niflheim. It is home to Hel, the goddess of the underworld. It is here souls of the damned, dishonored, and otherwise cowardly warriors rest. It is a realm of cold fire and unending abyss. The sky of Helheim having been described as a swirling mass of cloud and blue flame. * Nidavellir - Nidavellir is a dark and rank place, covered in mist and tundra plains. From any point in Nidavellir can be seen the great mountain ranges that the Dwarfs call home. It is here that the magical artifacts of Thor's hammer "Mjolnir" and Odin's spear "Gungnir" were created. It is now also home to the Nosferatu of the Undersociety. * Muspellheim - Muspellheim is a realm of fire and lava. Mountain, and peak. It is a burning hot place with a sky of soot and ground of fire. It is home to the fire giants, a massive race of Jotun made of soot and lava. It is also here that Surt resides waiting to bring about Ragnarok with his army of fire dragons and lava Jotuns.